


Ring of Fire

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Zhao conquered the North Pole. The Gaang never beat the Fire Nation, so now Firelord Azula reigns supreme.She needs two people to go out and find the Avatar and her traitorous brother.
Relationships: Ty Lee/Zhao (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Love is a burning thing

**Author's Note:**

> I aged all the Fire Nation girls and the gaang up about 4-5 years.
> 
> I don't even know what to say about this. Sorry?
> 
> If Yue x Zhao is fried fish, is Ty Lee x Zhao fried cupcake? fried twinkie?
> 
> This fic is for the arranged marriage prompt for the 2021 ATLA rarepair pro shipping challenge. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)

Zhao was called upon by a young page. He followed the boy into the war room. ~~Princess~~ Firelord Azula sat up on the dais, the blue flames flickering behind her. 

Zhao stepped forward, placing his fist into his palm and bowed his head. Azula looked down her nose at him, “Admiral, thank you for joining the council today.” “It is my pleasure,” he responded, even though it was absolutely not his pleasure.. 

Azula spoke succinctly, “As you know, my brother and the Avatar are still wanted for their crimes against the Fire Nation.” “I am aware,” he acknowledged. “My council has informed me that you regularly had eyes on Zuko and the Avatar, is that correct?” “It is,” Zhao answered.

Azula looked almost bored with the topic, “Find them. Bring them to me alive, so they can pay for their crimes. Since you have struggled with detaining them in the past, I am sending Councilwoman Ty Lee to assist you.”

He should have known the Princess had a Pai Sho tile up her sleeve. He took a breath, “Prin- Firelord Azula, I assure you I am capable-” The blue flames behind Azula seemed to dance higher. Her voice retained it’s usual iciness, “Admiral, let me assure you. You had the victory of the North Pole and for that the Nation applauds you, but I am aware of how slippery the Avatar and my traitor brother can be. Ty Lee was a valuable strategist in the conquering of Ba Sing Se; I’m sure she will excel as your second in command.”

 _Second in Command?_ He didn’t know who Azula was speaking of, but this girl had to be out of her mind. He couldn’t take some stranger back to his crew and declare her second in command. What a farce.

Azula glanced over at her council and drawled, “Ty Lee, do you accept the terms of this mission?” Funnily enough, it almost sounded like a question. Zhao’s eyebrows pinched together as he watched a young girl dressed in pink, put her fist to her palm and bow her head, “Of course Firelord Azula!” “Very well, Zhao you are dismissed.” 

Azula gave him a curious look as he stood rooted to the spot. She leaned back in her throne, “Is there a problem, Admiral?” His mind tried to find a angle out of this, “It would be frowned upon to bring a young unmarried woman onto a Navy ship.” Azula’s golden eyes studied him, “ I have the utmost faith in our soldiers, however Ty Lee is of noble birth and I could understand the harm this could cause her family name." She paused seeming to think, "Admiral, you are unwed correct?”

“Correct,” he ground out, as he realized the pile of komodo rhino shit he had just stepped in. Azula clasped her hands, “I love when things just work out perfectly.” She turned, “Lo, Li, call the sages- arrange the marriage for tonight. They leave in the morning. Admiral, you are dismissed.” 

He clenched his fist and could feel the fire that was ready to burst out of them. The challenge of an Agni Kai was heavy on the tip of his tongue, but the blue fiery curtain hung behind Azula as a reminder- while he was a master, he was no match for her. 


	2. And it makes a fiery ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I corrected Zhao's title in Chapter 1. He is an admiral, not a general. I don't know why I did that...

Azula dismissed the meeting and the council filed out, except for one. As the blue flames died down and the Firelord stepped down from the dais. Her friend was waiting at the bottom.

Azula rolled her eyes, “I know we didn’t agree on the marriage thing, but I _need_ you on that ship.” Ty Lee crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in response. The Firelord started walking as her friend walked in step next to her, “He had a valid point, okay? Our country has a long history of not allowing women in the Navy. I don’t particularly agree with it, but even I can’t change everything at once.”

Ty Lee groaned, “He’s like a hundred years old.” Azula’s eyes cut over to her friend, “Oh, he is not. You could do much worse. Your parents will be proud, you’re betrothed to the highest ranking officer in the Navy and a war hero.” Ty Lee did know her parents would be pleased. As she thought about it, he was a better match than any of her sister’s husbands, but Ty Lee had never even planned on getting married. 

She tried again, “Azula, I really think I could do this without the whole getting married thing.” Azula stopped walking and said in a hushed tone, “Marry him and bring me what I want. I do quite like Zhao as Admiral, but I’m sure his usefulness will dissipate eventually. When it does, we can be done with him and you can be free to do as you please. Think of it as a short term arrangement.” 

Ty Lee felt uneasy about the implications Azula was making, but she nodded. They turned down a long hallway when a thought occurred to her, “ ‘Zula, can we take General Iroh?” The other girl sniffed, “You mean my traitorous prisoner Uncle?” Ty Lee bounced as she walked, excited by her idea, “Yeah, if we get close to finding Zuko, Iroh will start acting differently which will tip us off. Or I mean, if he escapes, we just follow him right to Zuko.” 

Ty Lee became worried as her friend stopped walking, but Azula put her hands on her friend’s shoulders and smiled, “I knew you would be perfect for this. I’ll have him released into your custody tomorrow morning.” Ty Lee was somewhat nervous. Her friend was trusting her with an awful lot of responsibility and if she screwed it up there  _ would _ be consequences, but then Ty Lee thought of Azula’s comment about Zhao. If things went wrong, all Ty Lee had to do was use him as her scapegoat. 

Azula started walking and called out to her friend, “Come, me and Mai have some parting gifts for you.” Ty Lee followed her down the hallway. 

The young page slipped from behind the pillar. He had valuable information and he knew just who to take it to, to earn himself some extra coin. 


	3. Bound by wild desire

“Uh, admiral. There’s a page from the palace. Says he’s got information for you.” 

Zhao looked over his glasses at Captain Jee, “Send him in. This better be good.”

Jee waved in the same lanky boy that had been in the council meeting earlier that day. Zhao leaned back in his chair, “Go on. What’s so important you’re wasting my time?”

The boy looked up at him, “Admiral, uh, the Firelord and Councilwoman Ty Lee were talking after the meeting. The councilwoman was trying to back out of the marriage.”

Zhao raised his eyebrows and went back to studying the map in front of him. He drawled, “ You walked all the way from the palace to my ship to spit out the glaringly obvious.”

The boy shifted from foot to foot, “That’s not all, Admiral. The Firelord said you would eventually stop being useful to her. At that point they could be rid of you and the Councilwoman could do as she pleased.”

Zhao rolled his eyes, “Again, glaringly obvious. If you thought I was going to pay you for this information, you’re quite wrong.” The boy tried again, “The Councilwoman asked to bring Iroh, said it would make it easier to catch Zuko.”

At that, Zhao looked up from the map. That was actually a decent idea. But he simply responded, “You can go now.” Jee grabbed the boy by the shoulder and began strongly leading him from the room. The boy called incredulously, “You aren’t going to pay me?”

Zhao went back to studying his map, “I’m paying you by letting you live, or if you like, I can tell the Firelord that you’ll spit her secrets for a few coins.” The boy was led away by Jee, leaving Zhao in his quarters.

A few minutes later, Jee reappeared in the doorway. Zhao tossed off his glasses and they both stepped into the hallway. Jee asked, “So how many people are we taking on?” Zhao listed, “The councilwoman, General Iroh and then I want to pick up the Yuyan archers.” Jee nodded and they walked down the hallway. The Captain asked, “So the councilwoman will go in your quarters and Iroh in the brig?”

Zhao knew they only had two empty sleeping quarters. The archers would take up one. He sighed, “We are not putting the Dragon of the West in a shit hole cell.” Jee ducked his head in, looking at one of the empty rooms “He’s a traitor,” he said in a tone that communicated that he did not agree with the statement. 

The Admiral studied the room, “Iroh in the smaller quarters. When we come into any port, he will be moved down to the brig for security purposes. Set up the larger berthing with bunks for the archers” Jee nodded, “And your wife?”

Zhao threw his Captain a dirty look. His subordinate was biting back a grin, clearly delighted in his superior’s discomfort. Zhao spat out, “The girl can go in my quarters.” Jee walked happily ahead of the Admiral, “ _ The girl _ is going to be your wife.”

Zhao ignored the comment and treaded down the steel stairs and walked into the mess hall. His men were gathered around having supper, being rambunctious, as only sailors could be. Jee called out, “Quiet down you pissheads! Admiral’s got an announcement.”

The room was quiet, except for the noises of men eating. Zhao took a breath and started, “I'm getting married this evening.” The men burst out in hoots and cheers, banging their metal cups against the steel tables. Someone called out, “About time you settled down!” Fang called out from the galley, “Who's the lucky lady? That prostitute from Crescent Island?”

The crew erupted in laughs. Zhao lazily replied, “I haven’t fucked her since I heard she got syphilis from you.” The men’s laughs got even louder, until Jee finally hushed them. Zhao continued, “I am marrying the Councilwoman Ty Lee tonight. She will be staying onboard.” Ying pouted, “Wish I could have my wife aboard.” Fang jeered from across the room, “None of us want to hear your fatass and your wife go at it. Poor lady doesn’t deserve to be trapped on here with you.”

Laughs and sniggers broke out among the men. Most times Zhao felt like he was dealing with school children instead of soldiers. Since they were on the topic of fat asses, he continued, “General Iroh will be coming aboard as well. He will have his own berthing and the ability to walk freely when we are in the water, anytime we come to port he is to be secured as a prisoner. You all are to treat the Councilwoman and the General with respect. I will not have any of you shitheads giving my ship a bad name. Understood?” A few murmurs of “Aye, aye Admiral,” broke throughout the room.

Zhao nodded and finished, “Tonight is yours. Anyone not back on the ship by sun rise will be left in whatever gutter or whore house they pass out in.” Fang came out of the galley with bottles of  baijiu. Everyone clamored to get a shot and Zhao held his glass up, “To my dedicated crew, may I see all of you come morning.”

The Admiral ducked out of the galley a short while later, as his men began getting lost in the shots they were taking. Zhao was a firm believer in work hard, play hard, but he was expected back at the palace. 

He walked up the stairs to his quarters, not that they would truly be his for much longer, and began his preparations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't fuck up titles this time. I promoted Lt. Jee to Captain. So Zhao commandeered Jee from Zuko's ship and actually found the man competent and therefore promoted him. 
> 
> I believe flameo-trashman or crookedmouth on tumblr came up with Zhao in glasses and now I can't unsee it.


	4. I fell into a ring of fire

Sunrise was the time to bless a child that had just been born. High noon was the time for weddings. Sunset was the time for funerals.

Ty Lee stood next to the Admiral with the sun casting shadows as it began to set into the horizon. 

Azula had decreed that they be married today, and the Sages were not ones to argue.

If Ty Lee were a member of the royal family, she would be dressed in white robes embellished with embroidery. Her hair would be twisted up beautifully with a golden headdress. She would be adorned in jewels from earrings to necklaces, bracelets and rings. 

If they had more time, it would be a grand affair. Her whole family and other noble families would be called on to attend. They would gather and all eyes would be on her. They would fawn over her, saying what a beautiful bride she was.

As it was though, she was not a member of the royal family and she was out of time. 

Her wedding was happening now. 

It was a weird thing, _ her wedding _ . Was it really hers? It didn’t feel like it. 

She had dreamt of her wedding, like most little girls did. Her and her sisters threw pretend weddings on a daily basis as children. In the tales her parents told her at night, marriages were about love and happiness. They were light and happy affairs. 

This was not that. 

This-her wedding- was stilted and heavy. They were in the ceremonial garden of the palace, just her, the Admiral and the Fire Sages. While the area itself was large and open, the situation was stifling enough to induce claustrophobia. The Sages were burning incense, making the air thick with the scent and smoke. The Sage in front of them was chanting prayers to Agni, but Ty Lee knew Agni had no interest in this cursed arrangement. 

She was wearing her only set of dress robes. She had worn them for Azula’s coronation a few months back. The robes were too dark for her liking, the deep red reminded her of dried blood and the color made her look just like everyone else in the Fire Nation. She wasn’t used to being in such restrictive attire. Her usually constantly moving limbs were itching to move, even just a little, but she remained still. Her arm draped over the Admiral’s as the sage continued his incessant droning. 

She had glanced at the Admiral, as much as she could without turning her head. He was in his uniform instead of the traditional wedding robes. She could tell that his armor had been freshly polished. He wasn’t completely gross. He was strong and tall, but his greying hair reminded her that he was  _ old _ . 

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She surely had it better than her sister, Ty Lao, who had been married to a fat and old man, but at least he was filthy rich. Most of the Fire Nation elite would scoff at Zhao. He was a self-made man, which was the worst type of man to them. Ty Lee and her parents didn’t hold those sentiments too closely. Her parents had married for love and it was so obvious that they had. They idolized each other. 

Like everything with her sisters, marriage had become a competition. Who could have the most lavish wedding? Whose groom would be the best? Normally, Ty Lee would mentally weigh out where she stood in comparison to her sisters, but the Sages had stopped chanting which cued her to pay attention. 

Zhao’s arm shifted downward, into the ground in front of them as he shot a flame into it. The Sages hadn’t had time to bless the sacred wood, so now it was just normal wood that caught fire. The Sages started a new chant to Agni, who really had to be tired of all this by now. If Ty Lee had been a firebender, she would have lit the fire with her husband. Did he think poorly of her because she couldn’t bend? He probably already thought poorly of her, because she had shown up for her own wedding a few minutes late, because she hadn’t been able to get her eyeliner just right. 

She had expected _ some _ attention from him. This was their wedding day after all. She had thought he might discreetly lean over and tell her she looked beautiful, or at least look in her general direction at all, but she never felt his eyes on her. If there was one thing Ty Lee knew, it was that she was pretty and she couldn’t quite understand why he wasn’t at least giving in to that. 

The Sage held out fire lily seeds. Ty Lee reached out to grab hers while Admiral Zhao did the same. The holy man recited, “Burn your seeds in the fire. Agni will give them life, as he will give life to your union.” She let the fire lily seeds slip between her fingers. They fell and sizzled into the fire below. 

The Sage cleared his throat, “You will now pray to Agni and walk around the flames as the sun goes around us each day, giving us life.” Zhao extended his large hand and she grasped onto it. They started their circle sunwise. He led her around the flames, her hand in his. Ty Lee was thankful that the Royal Fire Academy for Girls had drilled the wedding prayer into her. She didn’t quite feel like she was in her own body as she said the words in time with the Admiral’s rich voice-

__ _ Agni above, protect us.  _

_ We honor all you created as we pledge our lives together.  _

_ We honor you and ask for our marriage to be abundant.  _

_ We honor fire and ask that our union be warm and glowing with your spirit. _

_ We honor fire to clean and soothe our relationship, that it may never burn us.  _

_ With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as we grow together _ .

As they completed their prayer, they stopped in front of the Sage. Zhao now held his hand palm up over the flames. She put her much smaller hand in his. The Fire Sage grasped their hands and said, “In the sight of Agni, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.”

They both bowed to the Sage to thank him for their union, even though Ty Lee really wasn’t all that thankful. She had endured at least an hour of their droning, just to be married to an old man. The newlyweds turned and bowed to each other, to show respect for their marriage. Finally they turned and bowed to the setting sun, to praise Agni. 

As they stood, Zhao, her husband, immediately began walking towards the palace. Usually, the happy bride and groom walked away together, hand in hand, but that probably didn’t make sense for them, since neither could currently be described as happy. Resigned, Ty Lee followed behind the Admiral. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for their wedding, I mixed a bunch of different traditions. 
> 
> The idea of that two firebenders would ignite their own fire came from the same idea of a unity candle. There is also a Native American wedding ceremony where two smaller fires are lit and they become one. In this Sacred Fire Wedding Ceremony, they use seven different types of wood that have significance, which is where I got the idea that the Sages would bless the wood. 
> 
> I was inspired by a Hindu tradition called mangalfera, where the bride and groom walk around the fire four times praying and exchanging vows. Both Hindu and Native ceremonies have throwing seeds or a plant in the fire. They prayer that they both say when they walk around the fire is based on a Cherokee wedding prayer. The little bit the Sage uses to wrap up the ceremony is based on the wedding ceremonies from Game of Thrones. 
> 
> I really struggled with making the tone of this chapter light enough to fit Ty Lee, but also somber enough to fit being forced into marrying someone. The general vibe is that she is one of those brides who had the worst weddings and would make snarky comments about it for the rest of the marriage.


End file.
